Keyblade War: Destiny Island Arc
by shinigami1027
Summary: A retelling of the anime Naruto.. using Kingdom Hearts characters! Join Hallow Bastion's number one, hyperactive Keyblader, Sora, on his journey to become the greatest King ever, and return Hallow Bastion to its former glory. It gets better inside. RxR
1. Prologue: The NineTail Heartless

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my latest (and hopefully one of my greatest) fanfiction, Keyblade War. I got the idea for this when I finally finished Kingdom Hearts II (I beat it like a month ago). When I was done, I was in a Kingdom Hearts craze. At the same time, Naruto: Shippuden was released,** **so I started to watch that as well. I started to notice that some of the characters from Naruto act like Kingdom Hearts characters. So, after a bit of brainstorming, Keyblade War was born. It's a retelling of Naruto using Kingdom Hearts. Now, the story will be similar like Naruto, but I make some changes and will write everything. I'll try to make it so it's not exactly word for word and many things I thought of, but for the basic part, it's Naruto. Also, I don't plan on using any Disney characters for this. They just don't seem right. The only one I'm using is Mickey Mouse, maybe Donald and Goofy and that's it. Unless I really need another Disney character. So, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for he is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts for that is owned by Square Enix and Disney. Man, I don't own anything except for the box I live in while writing this... wait, never mind... hobo stole it. T.T**

* * *

** Prologue: The Nine-Tail Heartless.**

Quiet. It was quiet everywhere, as every man, woman and child was transfixed into one location- the center of their city, Radiant Garden. In the center stood a giant beast that took the form of a giant black fox with glowing yellow eyes and a black and red heart symbol on his forehead. His legs were as wide as tree trunks and his teeth were sharper than any sword ever forged. The creature also had nine long tails that swayed wildly. This creature was a heartless. But, he wasn't just any heartless; he was a Shinzuma, the heartless of a God. It is said that all living creatures have hearts, and all hearts have darkness in them. And everyone is vulnerable to that darkness. Not even a God has the will to fight against it. And, when a God does lose its way to the darkness, a Shinzuma is born. This Shinzuma happened to be the heartless of Kyuubi, the God of Tricksters. Kyuubi was a popular God in Radiant Garden, especially with the kids. So, when his heartless appeared from one of the corridors of darkness and started to attack the village, confusion and sadness had befallen the citizens. But nothing could prepare them for what was to happen next...

Silence. For a minute or two, then... "Now... go!" cried out a strange figure. He was covered in a white robe and cape. The only feature one could see was his brown, spiky hair. He was a man of power, the most respected man in all of Radiant Garden. His name has been lost since the day of his greatest triumph. Only a few individuals know his true name. To the rest, he is known as Yonkingu. He is the king of Radiant Garden, a great ruler who is loved by all. But, today... he will show everyone how much he loves his kingdom. Even if it costs him his life!

After Yonkingu yelled his command, troops of people with giant swords in the shape of keys, known as Keyblades, ran toward Kyuubi. "Die, you beast!" cried one Keyblader, but he was quickly disposed of with a swipe of the Shinzuma's tail. Unfortunately for the Keybladers, the result caused the man's heart to be engulfed in darkness and turned him into a heartless. So, the Keybladers not only had to worry about the Shinzuma Kyuubi, but they must also deal with their fallen allies who became heartless.

After a couple of hours of fighting, things looked grim for the Keybladers of Radiant Garden. Families were torn apart when fathers and mothers' hearts were stolen; friends were stuck down by other friends when they became heartless. All the while, Kyuubi didn't even have a scratch. The Keybladers were getting restless and moral was low. Many of them gave up and allowed Kyuubi to take their hearts away. Some of the nobler one's committed suicide to prevent their hearts from becoming a problem to their fellow buddies.

At the top of the tallest building in Radiant Garden, Yonkingu was standing. In his hand was a Keyblade with a strange design. In the heart of it, the Keyblade was basically a sword. One side of the blade was silver and the other was light blue. The middle of the blade was golden, as well as the hilt. The handle was a dark black. The crest of the sword was in the shape of a heart and a weird, net-like design surrounded the blade and gave it its key appearance. It was the Ultima Keyblade.

Yonkingu looked at his village. "My people... are suffering. Because... of this... dark remains of a heart." Yonkingu took his Keyblade and said, "I knew there would be a day when I must use this." Behind him, a figure appeared. He was fairly small, probably up to Yonkingu's waist. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood that covered his face. Although, one could see two big round ears under his hood. He was holding a golden Keyblade. He walked toward the King and said, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, more sure than anything in my entire life."

"Is there no other way?"

"Look down, every second a new heart is stolen by this beast. Families are being torn apart. This thing" he said looking at his Keyblade, "...can save them."

"Did you find a host?"

"Yes."

"And who would that be?"

Yonkingu looked down at the building near by. The cloaked figure knew who he spoke of.

"You can't mean 'him!' He is just a baby!"

"It is easier when they are young, also... who better than him?"

"What about Namine? She is already empty. Why not her?"

"She isn't... pure enough to hold him. She may have none, but she will be corrupted."

"Very well, it's your keyblade, and your heart." the cloaked figure started to walk away, when Yonkingu said,

"One more thing... take care of him for me. Make sure the citizens see him... as a hero."

"...very well." The cloaked figure left.

"Thank you... sensei."

Yonkingu looked straight into the Shinzuma's eyes, tears and hatred flowed out of his own. With Ultima ready in hand, Yonkingu said a couple of words and rushed toward the beast. The giant Heartless saw the King run toward him and with a flick of his tail attacked Yonkingu. But Yonkingu isn't known as the Golden Flash for nothing. With a sudden flicker, the King suddenly disappeared. Kyuubi looked everywhere, searching for his prey. In his mind, nothing would satisfy him better than to turn the leader of these pathetic humans into a heartless. A heartless he would control. Too bad the demon's desire will only be a dream. Just as fast as he left, Yonkingu appeared, right in front of his face.

"Hello... monster." said Yonkingu.

_Human... you dare challenge me... how pathetic. But, I promise you, by the end of this day, I will take your heart!_

"Hmm... you're right. I will lose my heart today... but not to you! But from the power of this Keyblade!"

_What? What do you mean!?_

"Ultima... you've served me well these past years. How I wish we could spend more time together. But, alas, fate is cruel and I have been destined to cut our time together short. So... I beg of you, activate you final strength... and with the power of my heart... seal this heartless away."

A bright light surrounded Ultima and Yonkingu. The light was so strong that it illuminated all of Radiant Garden. Every being, human and heartless stopped and looked into the sky. The giant ball of light caught everyone's eyes as they all stood there mouth a gapped, wondering what was to happen next. Nearby was a young boy with a short leather jacket with a red wing design on the back. He had black pants and around his neck was a silver necklace with a strange medallion on it. In his hand was a sword that looked like a gun. He looked up into the sky and said, "So... he's gonna do it." The boy put his sword away and walked off. Back at the battle scene, the light that surrounded Yonkingu grew brighter and brighter. Soon, his body had disappeared and in the center of the light was a heart. Yonkingu's heart. Ultima then pointed toward Kyuubi and before the beast could react, a stream of light hit the Shinzuma on his heart crest.

_Wha... what's happening!? I feel... so weak._

_This is the power... of the light in a heart..., _said the voice of Yonkingu.

_Light... in the heart?_

But before Kyuubi could say anything else, he was completely engulfed in light. The light then started to reverse and entered the Ultima Keyblade. Within a few moments, the evil fox's heartless, as well as all the other heartless, had disappeared and all that was left was a glowing keyblade and the heart of their late king. Then, before anyone could move or say, "Oh shit!" the Ultima keyblade pointed at Yonkingu's heart and stabbed into it. The keyblade disappeared into it and the heart became a ball of light. The ball of light slowly entered a near by hut and entered the house. In the middle of the house was a newborn baby, with spiky brown hair. He was crying loudly but no one came to help him. The ball of light approached the baby. The young infant looked at it playfully as the small light swirled around it. A small tear fell from the light as it sunk into the young child's body. The baby cried as a pattern was forming into his stomach. It took the form of a heart... a reminder of what has happened. This marks the beginning of a journey. A journey of self learning, a journey that will affect the young child and those around him. For he is the key to the future of the worlds. He is... Sora.

* * *

**And we're done. So, what do you think? I rewrote this chapter like 5 times to get it right. I was originally gonna just go onto the first episode, but what the heck, I thought you guys might like to see a more extended version of the sealing. So, Yonkingu (who is obviously the Fourth) sealed Kyuubi's Heartless in young Sora. Now, the next chapter takes place 12 years from now, where the real story begins. So, I'll try to make the next chapter soon. But, I have many obstacles in my way. I have to write a script for a movie and talk show at school, so I will be very busy. Also, I still need to figure out who plays who. I assume you know who that cloak guy was. But can you tell me who you think he was portraying? Same thing for the boy with the sword. Tell me and I'll... congratulate you, I guess. It's not that hard, you just need to think. Well, until next time, remember, RxR. Peace out.  
**


	2. The Boy with the Key

**Well, here's the first, actual chapter of Keyblade Wars. This one is way longer than the prologue. The reason for this is because the prologue is based off a one page legend. But with this one, I had to actual have a copy of chapter one with me for reference. Well, I hope you enjoy it. It took me a good while to write this. On another note, as you can see from the new title, I added something. Since Naruto is really big this story will go only to the end of the Zabuza arc. Now, that doesn't mean I'll stop there, no I plan to do the entire series. But after the Zabuza arc, I'll continue with the next arc in another fanfic. It will be called Keyblade Wars: Keyblade Exam Arc. So, just so you know in case I stop updating this, I'm continuing it in another fanfic. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and Disney. If I did, my fanfic would be an anime already. **

* * *

_**  
**_

**_Once appeared within the city of Radiant Garden, a heartless. _**

**_But it wasn't any old heartless, no... it was a Shinzuma, the heartless of a god._**

**_This particular Shinzuma was the heartless of Kyuubi, the God of Tricksters._**

**_The evil beast attacked Radiant Garden, destroying the city's tall buildings and flooded its gardens with a swipe of its nine tails._**

**_To fight this demon, the citizens assembled the Keybladers, powerful warriors who wield Keyblades, giant weapons in the shape of keys._**

**_One brave Keyblader managed to seal the Shinzuma away, but at the cost of his heart._**

**_This man was known as... Yonkingu._**

**Chapter 1: The Boy with the Key**

A clear sky. A bustling market. People everywhere, talking, haggling, and laughing. This is the great city of Radiant Garden... or it used to be. For, this is simply the mirror image of the great kingdom. After the events that transpired 12 year ago, the city has been renamed Hollow Bastion. It has been a long 12 years, but the citizens have gotten their lives back in order. Hollow Bastion itself is a grand city, the biggest in the Southern Country of Nankaji, and is also its capital. In the center of the city lies the Castle of the Keyblade King, Ansem the Wise, also known as Sankingu- or _Third King._ He is a great man and Keyblader who took the position as King again when his successor, the Fourth King Yonkingu, lost his heart in sealing Kyuubi.

Surrounding Hollow Bastion are huge forests and mountains which provide natural protection to the city. One set of mountains in particular are more special than the others. For, at the edge of Hallow Bastion lies the great Monument of Kings. It is a giant memorial that holds a stone carving of the previous Keyblade Kings. (OoC: They are just like Mt. Rushmore here ) The great faces of Shokingu, Nikingu, Sankingu and Yonkingu were carved into this mountain, showing everyone the people who were responsible in shaping and maintaining the great city of Hollow Bastion. But, at this moment, it seems one individual has his own ideas about the great kings.

**Castle of the Keyblade King**

We see a man sitting down in a lavish chair smoking a pipe. He has a white robe on with a red cape flowing behind him. He was old, around his 60s, but you couldn't tell by looks alone. His face is white with particularly bright, red eyes. He has long, blond hair and a small beard that connected to his mustache. His face shows lines of weariness, and his eyes showed a man that has been through enough. But, he never stopped smiling, and he was well known for his sense of humor. He was enjoying his pipe when...

"Sankingu! We have trouble!" cried one of the two men who entered the King's Throne Room.

"What is it this time Teno? And I told you, you are to call me Ansem. I threw out the title of Sankingu when I retired. I am only here temporarily." said the great king. Ansem looked up at the two men and waited for their report.

The other man spoke up and said, "It's Sora, sir. He's desecrating the Monument of Kings!"

"And with paint this time, sir!" added Teno.

Ansem sighed as he put his pipe out and got up from his throne. This isn't the first time Sora has insulted the monument and it seems that Ansem is getting less patient with him everyday. If it wasn't because it was 'him', he would have done something already.

**Monument**** of Kings**

"Get down from there!" cried one of the citizens.

"Yeah! You do this everyday!" cried another.

"The King will make you pay for this!" this time a soldier.

Everyone was yelling at the boy who was, at the moment, painting a giant swirling pattern onto the Ninkingu's face. The young boy turned toward the mob and yelled,

"Shut up you idiots! None of you can do something as horrible as this, but I can. Why? Because I'm the best! No one can stop me, not even the King himself!"

At that moment, the King of Hallow Bastion, Ansem the Wise, appeared in front of everyone. The all bowed and let him pass through. In front of the crowd, facing Sora was a dog-like person who had a shield on his back. He had floppy ears and a big mouth and nose. It was assumed that he wasn't human but one of the many cross-races that was common in the world. Segregation had been place on these cross-breeds in the past, but they have been lifted over a hundred years ago and many people now think of cross-breeds as one of their own. This cross-breed, an Inunin- named for the fact that he looks like a dog- noticed the King approaching him and bowed.

"What has this idiot done now." said Ansem, ignoring everyone else.

"Sorry about this San... Ansem the Wise. I'll take care of it." said the Inunin. He looked at the boy and yelled, "What the heck do you think you're doing up there during school hours!? Get down here right now you imbecile. Wait until I have you in my hands, I'll show you not to skip my class!"

Sora looked down and cursed. "Damn, that's Goofy-sensei. Boy, am I in trouble." Sora sighed and gently went down to the ground.

**Keyblade**** Academy**

Sora is sitting on the floor, legs crossed. He was tied together with some rope. With the paint now of his face, we can see the boy's features better. Sora is a young boy, around 12 years old. He has spiky brown hair and bright, light-blue eyes. As for clothing he is wearing a matching red shirt and shorts. Over his shirt, he wears a black and white short sleeve hoodie. Around his neck is a chain necklace with a small crown medallion on it. He has a blue belt on and a chain with small crowns surrounding his sides. On his hands he has a pair of white fingerless gloves. On the gloves themselves is a gray circular object embedded into it. Its purpose is unknown except that it's stylish. Sora also has a pair of black and yellow sneakers on. The sneaker is all yellow with the tongue and top black. Instead of laces, it has yellow straps that criss-cross over each other. He had a pissed off look on his face as he sat on the floor, tied up.

"What were you thinking!?" asked Sora's teacher, Goofy.

Sora just looked away and ignored him. He had this talk before and he knew what he was going to say. But Goofy continued to yell at him.

"Tomorrow is the Keyblade Academy Graduation Exam. You failed twice the last two years. At this pace, you're gonna fail it again and I'm gonna be stuck with you again for another year! This is no time for you to be fooling around."

"Yeah, yeah." Sora continued to ignore Goofy.

"Oh yeah, well then you give me no choice. Time for a review test on the Transformation Spell. Let's go, line up everyone!"

"What!?" cried all the students. They obviously hate doing surprise tests. Especially on this spell.

"C'mon, no complaining. Get up, line up and transform into me." said Goofy.

All the kids lined up and started to transform into Goofy. They all did well and some managed to even produce Goofy's signature shield. Then, it was Sora's turn.

"Alright, that was good. Next up, Sora." said Goofy.

"This is all your fault." said one student.

"Yeah, because of you, we have to do this stupid test." said another.

"Like I care what you think." responded Sora, apparently he was used to their taunts. Sora walked in front of Goofy and started to charge up his magic. As he was ready to unleash the spell, a glint in his eyes appeared. Heh, he was going to have some fun with his sensei. He put his hands together, concentrated on the swirling magic that surrounded him and yelled,

**_Haaremu!_**

A puff of smoke surrounded Sora as he the magic took its effect. But when it cleared, something appeared that neither Goofy, nor the other students, expected.

In front of him was a hot, brown hair, naked girl who was only covered by the small amount of smoke surrounding her 'privacy'. She blew a kiss at Goofy who immediately developed a nose bleed and fell back. Sora transformed back into his normal male form and laughed.

"That was my newest spell. I call it the Sexy Spell." Sora continued to laugh as his spell gave him the effect he was hoping for.

Goofy got up and punched Sora on his head. "You retard, don't go making stupid spell like that!" And with that, the day continued as usual.

**The Monument of Kings**

Sora sighs as he tiredly scrubs the paint off of the kings' faces. He was quiet the entire time he did it. Supervising him was his teacher, Goofy. Goofy, with an angry face, looked at Sora and said,

"I'm not gonna let you go home until every bit of paint is scrubbed off. You got it?"

"Like I care. I have no one to go to at home." Sora said quietly as he continued to wash the stone statues.

Goofy's facial expression seemed to lighten as he heard Sora say that. He seemed to stare into nothingness. After a while he said,

"Sora..."

Sora looked up and responded irritably, "Now what, Goofy-sensei?"

"...well. If you clean all of this up, how about I buy you some ramen?" replied Goofy.

Sora's eyes grew brightly as the mention of his most favorite food came out of Goofy's mouth. He smiled delightfully and said,

"Alright Goofy-sensei! I'll work extra hard. Just wait, give me 20 minutes." Sora ran faster than Goofy ever saw as he washed every inch of the monument. It seems Sora has his weak points- ramen.

**Radiant Ramen**

Sora and Goofy are seen sitting in Hollow Bastions best restaurant, the Radiant Ramen. The best place for any type of food, especially Sora's favorite- ramen. Sora is gulping his fourth bowl when Goofy interrupts him.

"Uh... Sora..."

"Uh, yes Goofy-sensei?" replied Sora, with some noodles in his mouth.

"Why were you doing that to the Monument of Kings? Do you know who those people are?"

"Of course I do!" said Sora while slurping the last of his ramen. "Basically, those who receive the title of a Keyblade King are the strongest Keyblader in Hollow Bastion, probably in all of Nankaji. They also become the ruler of Nankaji and its capital, Hollow Bastion.

"That's right." said a surprised Goofy. He didn't think Sora knew that much.

"And among them was Yonkingu, the great hero who sealed the heartless that attacked the city." continued Sora.

"That's correct as well. Which brings me to my next point, why do you do what you do? If you know how-" Goofy was cut-off when Sora yelled,

"One day I'm gonna become a Keyblade King... and I'm gonna surpass every King before me! And then, everyone in the city will recognize my strength and respect me..." Sora then got up and looked straight into Goofy's eyes. "Um, sensei, can I ask for a favor?"

"What, do you want more food?" replied Goofy.

"No... can I... borrow your keyblade for a moment?"

Goofy reached for his shield, which at his command, transformed into a keyblade. The shield itself was golden on the edge with two sharp points coming out from the top right and left corners. In the center were green scales like that of a turtle's back. The keyblade was no different. The handle was golden while the blade and key teeth were green scales. It didn't look strong but it was pretty and it had a huge defense boost. Sora went to get it but Goofy held it out if his reach.

"Hey? C'mon, let me use it." cried Sora.

"Sorry, you get a keyblade after you graduate from Keyblade Academy. This is a symbol that you are strong enough to defend the city. Every person has their own Keyblade; you either get one from your family..." Goofy quickly noticed his mistake as he saw Sora's face grow sad and quickly added, "...or you can get one from the Academy itself. It becomes your weapon until you become a Keyblade Master. After which you get a special Keyblade from the legendary Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Sora, he never heard of Kingdom Hearts.

"What, you never heard of it? I mentioned it before in class. Grrr... Fine, let me explain. When a person has shown that he or she is strong enough, they take a special Master Test. If they pass, they take the Ritual of Heart and open a gateway into Kingdom Hearts. No one knows what Kingdom Hearts actually is. Some say that it's the heart of the country. Every country has one and if something happens to a country's heart, the country itself is destroyed in darkness. But anyways, once a gateway into Kingdom Hearts is open, the person receives a new Keyblade known as your Heart Keyblade since it is said your heart creates it. But you're nowhere near that point."

"Oh... so you're not gonna let me see your Keyblade?" asked Sora, again.

"...No" said Goofy

"Grrr, you're just greedy. Not wanting to share with me. Fine, I'm ordering fifths and sixths. Hey old man, c'mon, I'm hungry!" yelled Sora.

"Sigh..."

**Keyblade**** Academy**

Sora is lazily lying down at his desk when Goofy enters the room. In his hands were many forms and folders. He looked at his class and said,

"Well, the Keyblade Examinations shall begin. In order to pass the test and graduate you must perform the Clone Spell when you are called to the room next door." Goofy walked out with the first kid on the list. All the while, Sora was panicking like crazy. He was sweating and looking left to right.

"Damn it, not that spell. That's my worst spell. I'm gonna fail this for sure."

After a while, many kids were taken next door. After about fifteen minutes, Goofy walked into the room and said, "Sora, you're next."

Sora gulped and started to walk toward the exam room. He started to think, _No, I can do this. I just need to concentrate. I can do this. I must..._

"Now Sora, use a Clone Spell and create a clone." said Goofy.

"Okay... here we go... **_Bunshin!_**

A puff of smoke surrounds Sora as the magic started to work. As the smoke cleared, two figures could be seen. One was the original Sora; the other was... a near death Clone. The clone was on the floor, dying painfully... sort of. Goofy almost choked and out of sympathy, made the clone disappear. Sora was mortified, he knew he failed. Goofy was about to mouth the word 'fail' when the person next to him said, "Goofy-san, this is the third time he has taken this test and he did technically create a clone. I think we should pass him."

The person who said that was big, and not human. It was obvious that he was a cross-breed, possible a Nekonin, since he looked like a cat. He had a red shirt on with a red design going down. He wore big, blue fingerless gloves and black pants with giant pockets. The pants were held on by two blue belts that cross over each other. And finally, he had on a pair of blue boots that overlapped his pants. Sora looked at the giant man with eyes of gratitude.

"No, Pete-san. Everyone else divided into three clones. Sora barely made one clone and it was dying. I can't pass Sora." Sora ran out of there, tears in his eyes.

**Outside the Keyblade Academy**

Sora is swinging slowly and steadily on a swing, looking at his fellow classmates. Every one of them passed, all except Sora.

"Hey, isn't that..." said one mother

"Yeah, that's him alright. He's the only one to fail." said another mother.

"That's good; we can't have him becoming a Keyblader since he's..."

"Shh, we can't talk about it."

The two ladies walk away from Sora and continue to praise their children. Goofy is shaking hands with people when he is called from behind.

"Yeah, who wants me... oh, Sankingu. What do you need?" said Goofy.

"Goofy, it's Ansem. Now, I need to speak with you." replied Ansem.

**The Streets of Hollow Bastion**

"Sora!" cried out a huge figure, who turned out to be Pete.

"Huh, Pete-sensei? What is it?" replied Sora

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

The two of them traveled to the top of a near by building. They looked into the sky when Pete said,

"Goofy-san is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he did everything on his own."

"Then why does he always pick on me?!" yelled Sora.

Pete looked at Sora and smiled. "It's probably because he sees himself in you."

Sora looked up and said, "What do you mean?"

Pete laughed and said, "He probably wants you to become strong the real way. Try to understand his feelings. You too have no parents."

"But... I wish I had graduated."

"Well, there is one way..."

"Huh...really?! Tell me!"

"Okay, but it's a secret. Now listen closely."

**The Castle of the Keyblade King**

It's the middle of the night and Sora is seen sneaking his way into the King's Castle. He manages to bypass all the guards and enter the King's Throne Room. As he continues on his secret mission, a shadow forms over him.

"What are you doing in my room? And at this hour?" said the man behind him. Sora knew who it was, it was King Ansem.

"Uh... um... Well, you see..." Sora looked left and right and knew there was only one way of winning. **_"Haaremu!" _**Sora transforms into a hot, brown haired naked woman. Ansem's eyes were ready to pop when he saw the great beauty in front of him. Mixed feelings were going through him as he saw the effect of Sora's signature Sexy Spell. His emotions were like "Whoo-hoo, what a hottie!" While his common sense was like, "It's Sora! Ewww" The result of this contradiction cause Ansem to go down with a nosebleed. The distraction allowed Sora to escape, in his hands an old book. Nearby, Pete stands behind a building and watches.

Sora runs deep into the forest as he searches for a place to sit. He finds himself a nearby tree and sits at its base. He opens the book to the first page.

"Okay, what's first? The Shadow Clone Spell? Dammit, why does it start with the one I'm bad at?" Sora sighs as he reads about the spell.

**Hollow Bastion**

Goofy is lying in his bed, looking into the ceiling. He is thinking about the conversation he had with Ansem that morning.

_Goofy..._

_Yes, Ansem the Wise?_

_I know how you feel, but he is just like you._

"Mom... Dad..." Goofy is then startled by a knock on his door. He gets up and answers it. On the other side was Pete.

"What is it, Pete-san?" said a tired Goofy.

"We have to get to the castle. Sora has... taken the Book of Forbidden Spells." said a worried Pete.

"What!" The two rush over to the King's Castle. There, many of Ansem's guards and soldiers were yelling.

"He won't get away with it!" yelled one.

"Yeah, we have to stop him, Sankingu!" said another.

"Yes, I agree. Those spells are extremely dangerous and were banned by me and the previous Kings. If Sora misuses one, it could cause a huge amount of trouble." Ansem lit his pipe and said, "It's been half a day since Sora took the book. You must find him, now."

"YES SIR!" cried all of them as they jumped into the air and searched all of Hollow Bastion for him. He couldn't have gone far. Goofy, however knew where he would find Sora.

"...the forest." Goofy whispered as he jumped toward that direction.

Also heading for that direction is Pete. He smiles slyly as he says to himself, _I'll just killed him and make it seem like he disappeared with the book. All is going as planned._

**The Forest**

Goofy is jumping off trees here and there as he looks for his student. After about an hour's search, Goofy notices a small figure lying near a tree. Goofy decided to head toward that figure in hopes that it is Sora. Luckily for him, it was Sora, lying in what seems to be from exhaustion. Goofy lands in front of Sora and is about to say something when Sora yelled,

"Hey! I found you, nose bleeder!"

Goofy, irritated yelled back, "WHAT! I found you, you idiot!"

Sora got up, slowly and steadily, his clothes were ragged and dirtied. It looked like he got into a fight... and lost, badly. Sora smiled sheepishly at Goofy and said, "Heh, you found me and I only learned one spell."

Goofy, confused, asked Sora, "Why are your clothes like that? What happened to you?"

"Forget about it! Now listen, I'm going to perform a powerful spell and you'll graduate me, okay?" Sora put his hands together and started to absorb the huge amount of magic needed for the spell. Normally, this would kill a person, but it seems as though Sora has the magic to do it. Goofy looked at Sora and in his head he said, _So... he was out here practicing... enough to damage his body._ That's when Goofy noticed the book on Sora's back.

"Hey Sora, where did you get that book?" asked Goofy.

"Oh, this thing? Pete-san told me about it and about this place as well." replied Sora, who at that point, stopped charging his magic.

"What?" asked a confused Goofy. He couldn't understand why Pete would tell Sora something like that.

"Yeah, he said if I learn at least one spell from this book, you'll pass me." said an eager Sora.

"Pete...!!! Look out!" Goofy pushed Sora out of the way as multiple knives came toward him. Sora managed to escape unscathed, but Goofy wasn't so lucky. He dodged some of the knives, but the others struck him in his legs and shoulders. Luckily, none were fatal wounds. One top of a tree, from the direction of the knives stood a huge figure- Pete!

"Thank you for finding him for me, Goofy-san. Without you, this little munchkin would have escaped from me." said Pete, who was smiling evilly.

"I see, so this is what's going on..." said Goofy.

Pete looked at a stunned Sora, who hasn't yet recovered from what happened, and said, "Sora, give me the book."

"No Sora! Whatever you do, do not give Pete the book!" yelled Goofy, although some of the words came out in pain.

"What do you mean? What's going on here?" replied Sora.

"That book holds terrible and secretive spells. They are considered forbidden spell and are banned within the country by the Kings. Pete ordered you to get it so he could get his hands on it."

"Heh... hehe... hahahaha" laughed a hysterical Pete. He knew something like this would happen and has already thought it out. "Sora... There's very little reason you should have it. Know what? I'm gonna tell you the truth. The **whole** truth."

Goofy knew exactly what Pete meant. He was going to tell Sora about 'it'. "No Pete! You can't! It has been forbidden to tell by Sankingu!"

"Shut up, dog! Now where was I. Oh yes... 12 years ago, an evil heartless attacked the city. You know about this right?"

"...Y...yes..." said a confused and scare Sora.

"Well, after that incident..." continued Pete, "...a rule was created. A rule for everyone in this city."

"A... rule? What kind of rule, and what does it have to do with me?"

"Heh..." Pete looked at Sora's eyes and said, "The rule was... that no one is allowed to tell you that you are that heartless!"

Sora was stunned by Pete's words. What does he mean? Sora decided to find out. "What do you mean?"

"Pete, stop!" cried Goofy, who afterward coughed out some blood.

"It means... that you are the evil heartless... who killed Goofy's parents and reduced this city into what it is now. A 'hollow bastion'. You were sealed up inside that body by the King you admire so much and been lied by everyone."

"Pete, that's enough!" but Goofy couldn't do anything. Sora was stunned and speechless by what Pete has just told him. How could he be a heartless? He was always told that heartless were evil creatures that took people's hearts. He wasn't evil... he thinks. Pete continued his speech however.

"Don't you think it was strange how everyone hated you? It's because you're a heartless. Goofy's the same. He hates you too." Pete took out his keyblade, a blue and red one with black teeth. It was basic but had a high attack. He threw it at Sora when...

"Grrrrrr...Ahhhhh!" yelled Sora, as his magic was increasing. Goofy looked as his pupil had learn the truth the hard way. As it happened, Goofy remembered the conversation he had with Ansem.

_He never knew the love of a parent and is hated by everyone in the city. So to get attention he causes trouble. He wants acknowledgment and will seek it by any means necessary. He acts tough, but in reality, he's hurt. _

Pete's keyblade is just inches away from Sora when someone jumps over Sora, getting hit by the Keyblade instead. Sora looks up and sees Goofy on top, stabbed by the keyblade's teeth. Pete curses at Goofy's sacrifice and Sora is confused. Why would someone who hates him, protect him? "Why?" he asked.

"My..." started Goofy, "... parents... when they died, I was alone. Nobody was there to compliment me or love me. I'm also an Inunin, which complicated things. I was so sad. I would act like an idiot to get people's attention since I sucked at school. It was better than being nothing so I continued as an idiot... It was so painful." Goofy looked down at his student, crying. "Yeah... It must have been painful for you too Sora. I'm sorry, if I did a better job, you wouldn't have been like this."

Pete looked in irritation and Sora looked at Goofy. His face unreadable. After a minute or two, Sora got up and ran off deeper into the woods. "Sora!" cried Goofy. Pete laughed and said, "Sorry, but Sora isn't the type to have a change of heart so easily. You saw those eyes; those were the eyes of a heartless."

Goofy got up and took Pete's keyblade out of his back. "Sorry Pete, but Sora isn't like that!!"

"Well, I don't care. I'll just kill Sora and take the book. I'll deal with you later. See ya." and with that, Pete disappeared.

"No... you don't..." said Goofy.

Back in the King's Throne room, Ansem is sitting down on his throne. In front of him is a giant computer screen. On the screen is an image of Sora running through the trees. "I finally find him and this is what I see. That idiot Pete told him the truth and now Sora is afraid like hell. The power that is sealed in him may be released and the fact that he has the Book of Forbidden Spells doesn't help. The possibility that the seal breaks and Sora turning back into Shinzuma Kyuubi is 1 in a million. But, anything can happen.

Back in the forest, we see Goofy running through the woods. He sees Sora and yells, "Hey! I found you! Hurry, give me the book before Pete-san finds it."

Sora looks at him and punches him in the stomach. Goofy falls down, in total surprise. Goofy looked at Sora and said, "Why... Sora?" A puff of smoke surrounded Goofy. When it disappeared, Pete was in Goofy's place. "How did you know I wasn't Goofy!?" Sora smiled as a swirl of smoke surrounded him. "Because..." when the smoke cleared, an Inunin was laying there. "...I'm Goofy." Pete smiled and said, "I see." Nearby, Sora was hiding behind a tree, watching what was happening.

Pete, still smiling said, "You transformed into what killed your parents?"

"I won't let an idiot like you get the book." replied Goofy.

"You're the idiot, Goofy-san. Me and Sora, we're the same. If you use that book, you can do whatever you want. There's no way a heartless wouldn't try to use that power. Unlike what you're assuming."

"Yeah..." was all Goofy said.

Sora heard it and started to cry. _Even Goofy-sensei thinks that I'm a... monster._

But then, Goofy said, "You're right, a heartless would do that. But not Sora. He's different. He is... one of my most excellent students."

Sora couldn't believe his ears. Him... one of Goofy-sensei's best students!? It can't be. "He may not be a hard worker..." continued Goofy, "... and he's clumsy so no one accepts him, but he knows what it means to feel pain. He isn't a heartless anymore... He is a member of Hollow Bastion. He is Sora!" With those words, Sora was in tears.

"Grr... Okay, that's it. I said I was gonna leave you for later, but not anymore. I'm gonna kill you here and now. And, with your own keyblade as well." Pete took Goofy's shield and tried to activate it, but it stayed a shield. Frustrated, he kept it the way it was and threw it at Goofy. Even in that form, the shield was enough to kill Goofy. "Now Die!!!!"

The shield grew closer and closer until it was only inches away from Goofy. Goofy closed his eyes, ready for the inevitable when a flash of light appeared on front of him. The two were blinded and when the light disappeared, Goofy's shield was on the floor. Goofy looked up and saw Sora. And in his hands was... a keyblade. It was a basic keyblade. It had a black handle with a golden hilt that went around his hand. The blade itself was silver which connected to a small blue piece. The teeth were silver as well and looked like an upside-down crown . Hanging from the hilt was a chain with a medallion of a mouse's head.

Sora looked at Pete and said, "If you ever touch my sensei again... I'll kill you!" His eyes were filled with tears and hatred.

"You idiot! Why are you here, go away!" yelled Goofy.

"Heh, shut up. I'll kill you in one blow." said Pete.

"Try it you dumbass and I'll return it 1000 times more." countered Sora.

"Oh yeah, let's go Heartless!"

Sora put his hands together and charged his magic up. He had more magic then Goofy or Pete have ever seen before coming out of the boy. And the pace was fast too. Within three seconds, Sora had a huge amount of magic stored. He looked up and yelled

**_Tajuu Kage Bunshin_**!!!

A giant swirling smoke surrounded the three. When the smoke started to disappear, something had startled both Goofy and Pete. Surrounding them were roughly 1000 Soras!

"What the hell is going on here!?" cried Pete.

"What's wrong, afraid?" yelled all the Soras.

"Sora... you made... clones. And, not just normal clones... Nobodies." whispered Goofy.

"Fine, we'll start this. Let's go." All the Sora Nobodies jumped into the air and attacked Pete. Each one delivered a massive amount of punches and slashes as each one had a keyblade.

Goofy looked at Sora and smiled. _He not only divided himself into 1000 clones, but each of them has an equal amount of magic. He basically created a Nobody, a hollow body that has no heart but is a part of the original. Maybe he will surpass all of the other Kings one day._

A giant puff of smoke appeared as all of the Nobodies disappeared. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was one Sora and a very beaten up Pete. Sora laughed and said, "I think I went too far."

Goofy smiled and replied, "Sora, come here. Let me see that keyblade in your hand."

"What's wrong with it?" replied Sora.

Goofy looked at it carefully and smiled. He got up and said, "Congratulations Sora... you graduate. You're now a Keyblader.

Sora was stunned. He... passed.

"Let's celebrate over at Radiant Ramen, what do you say?" asked Goofy.

Sora smiled and hugged his sensei. Goofy smiled and hugged him back. But, in his mind he said, _The hard parts of being a Keyblader is just starting. I'll teach it to him later... after some ramen._

Back in the City

"Did anyone find him?" yelled one guard.

"No, how about you?" yelled another.

"We have to find him!" this one, a captain.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about." said a hidden figure.

"Ansem the Wise..." said one of the soldiers.

"He'll be back soon." said Ansem, still smoking his pipe. He looked into the sky and smiled. He looked into the darkness of the night sky and the light of the stars. He then looked at the Monument of Kings and focused on the face of Yonkingu. He whispered ever so softly... "The boy's journey has just begun." He put his pipe out and walked back inside, pondering on what has happened today.

* * *

**And we're done. Boy, that was long. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. There are a couple of things I should point out. I know I said I was only going to use FF characters and the only Disney I was using was Mickey. But, while I was choosing the roles of all the characters, I said, "I want to give either Goofy or Donald a bigger role." Thus, I made Iruka into Goofy. As for Mizuki. I needed someone evil who was important yet disposable. I didn't want a FF character so I used Pete. Well, I'll have the next chapter up soon. It will be based around Sora meeting Konohamaru and teaming up with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Obviously, I'm not using them, but their FF counterpart which I have chosen. If you do not like who I use for a character, don't flame me. I will take an criticism and any suggestions for future characters, but for the most part, I have everyone's roles. It was very hard to find the characters, but I hope you will find them to your liking. Well, until next time, please RxR.  
**


	3. Team Leon

**Hey Everyone! Yeah, I know what you're thinking, where the hell have I been all this time? Well... lets just say I had a lot of things to worry about in real life. I had to move all the way from New York to Florida and thinking I had a longer summer, I find out I start school on August 20. Talk about a bummer. Anyways, I didn't forget about this story, I just never got around to writing more. This chapter was a bitch because I had to introduce all the teams. So I had so many windows up with their pictures to be able to describe them. I thought you all forgot about this story, but when I got a RxR yesterday from someone who was happy with my work so far, it gave me a boost of confidence and I finished this chapter up. See, RxR does indeed motivate us writers. Now, just sit back and enjoy a new chapter of Keyblade Wars. Hopefully, I'll keep it updated more often. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts nor the Final Fantasy series. What I do own is the computer I use to write this and the time I spend on writing this.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 2: Team Leon**

High above the streets of Hollow Bastion, on top of the roof of a nearby building, a certain hyper-active, knuckle head is taking his first steps in becoming a keyblader. "Are you sure this is how you want it to be?" asked a small man, he was middle-aged and was balding. He stood behind one of those old fashion cameras. He looked straight ahead, at his target no doubt, an expression showing confusion.

"Yeah yeah, just take it already." cried out a mysterious voice. The voice of the photographer's intended target. We can't see his face, but we can see his spiky, brown hair and the back of his waist long hoodie. It was none other than our protagonist, Sora. The photographer shrugged his shoulder and replied a simple, "Ok, but don't regret it." And with that, he snapped the button and took the picture.

**Castle of the Keyblade King**

"So, what do you think?" asked Sora, a sheepish look on his face. In front of him was Ansem the Wise and one of his assistance who for lack of thinking and not caring, has no name in this story. "It took me forever to get the right face for it, but after a couple of hours I chose that face." Sora sat down in a nearby chair as he smiled and laughed uncontrollably. He was referring to the picture he took earlier, which is now in Ansem's hand. The picture shows the face of Sora in a tough pose, his face covered in white chalk makeup, with red lines going about his face. He looked somewhat like a samurai, with his face painted, ready for war. Sora looked up at Ansem and said, "I think it's very artistic, don't you agr..."

"Retake it!" said Ansem, in a loud, yet calm voice. He had a stern look on his face, but his emotions were hard to read.

"What do you mean 'retake it'!?" yelled Sora, whose sheepish face had been completely changed to that of surprise and disappointment. He thought this picture was very good.

"Where's your Keyblade?" asked Ansem, his voice neither raising nor lowering, an exact match as the last response.

"It's at home, I don't want to get it dirty." replied Sora.

"Well, this Keyblade Registration File lists all the keybladers with high abilities within our city. This is a very important document, one that shows everyone who you really are. It's you identification document, yet what's with this face?" said Ansem, as he started to light his pipe.

"I don't understand things like that..." was all Sora could reply. Just then, Sora heard a noise from his right. It sounded like someone unlocking a door. Sora looks over to his right and at that moment... the doors slam open and a small kid jumps out into the room, in his hand, a long, wooden stick. The young boy, who was way younger than Sora, has light brown hair that flows down and light blue eyes. He has no shirt on, except a small, waist long over shirt that reach only to his elbows. He has a pair of unique blue pants in which one side is long and the other side is short. It looked like he cut that part, but seeing how there's a zipper there, it seemed that pants were made to be interchangeable between long pants and shorts. Why he keeps it half and half, who knows? He also has a small, black bag in the front and yellow and green sandals. The wooden stick in his hand was pointing toward Ansem. The boy said, as he ran into the room, "Fight me old man!" He ran toward Ansem, who at the time was sighing and looking at the floor. Sora, who was confused by the spectacle just stood there. As the boy ran, he tripped on the floor and fell down hard.

"Oh no! Not again!" yelled out a raspy voice outside the room. At that moment, a weird creature walked into the room. He had white feathers and a yellow beak and webbed feet. He was a half-breed, a Tori-nin most likely. He wore a blue royal coat on, one used by many good magicians. On his head was a blue hat and in his right hand was a staff of some sort, probably his keyblade in a hidden form.

The Tori-nin walked toward the fallen boy and said, "Are you okay, Tidus?"

"Yeah I am..." replied Tidus, "...someone must have tripped me." Tidus looked up and saw Sora. He got mad and said, "You're probably the one who tripped me!"

"What the hell!? You tripped on your own two feet you dumbass!" yelled out Sora as he grabbed Tidus by his collar and picked him up into the air.

"Hey Sora! Leave him alone! Don't you know that's the grandson of Ansem the Wise!" screamed out the Tori-nin.

Sora just looked at the small boy. Tidus looked back and smiled, _Yeah, now that he knows who I am, he won't dare hurt me. He's just like Donald-sensei._

Sora let the boy go and punched him in the face. "I don't give a damn who this little brat is... he needs to learn to respect his elders!"

"What!!?" cried out Donald as Tidus was knocked to the floor. Ansem just stood there, sighing.

**Second District**

Sora is walking down the street, humming a little tune he heard on the radio this morning. It was called "Simple and Clean", sung by somebody named Hikaru Utada. As he was about to make a turn to 3rd District, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and noticed that the fence had a weird coloration. He continued to walk when he suddenly turned around and yelled out "Stop following me! What the hell is that!? Who do you think you're fooling?"

A drape fell off from the weird part of the fence, revealing Tidus. "You're a good as they say you are Boss" Tidus walks up to Sora, a smile on his face. "I have a deal for you. I'll let you have the grace of being my friend if..."

Sora looked at him, half-skeptical, half-laughing, "...if what?"

Tidus smiled even bigger and yelled, "If you teach me the Sexy Spell you used to defeat my grandfather!"

"Uh... I don't have time to waste on kids like you. I'm a keyblader." replied Sora.

"Please..." ,said Tidus, with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Grr... find. I'll train you. But, you have to learn quick, okay?" said Sora.

"Yes, sir!" cried a very happy Tidus.

**The Castle of the Keyblade King**

"Dammit, he's gone! Where the hell is Tidus!?" cried a worried Donald.

Ansem, who was looking at a computer screen and smoking a pipe simply said, "It seems like he followed Sora."

"What! That's bad... really bad." Donald ran out the door as fast as he could. He needed to find Tidus before Sora infected his mind with horrible things. Ansem, on the other hand, wasn't really worried. He took out a remote and pressed a button. The screen changed to a soap opera called, "All My Ramen." "Ah... my stories.", said Ansem as he laid back and smoked from his pipe once more.

**Forest near Hollow Bastion**

"Okay, so the basics are two 'Bon' seals with a 'Kyuu' seal in between. Got it? Good, now do it." said Sora, as he trained young Tidus to use his Sexy Spell.

"Okay... **_Oiroke!_**" cried out Tidus. The spell began to work as a cloud of magic engulfed Tidus. When it disappeared, instead of a hot naked girl, there was a fat, ugly girl with giant lips.

"No, no, no! More skinnier and sexier. Try again!" cried Sora.

"There you are Tidus!" cried a mysterious voice. It was Donald.

"Donald-sensei... what are you doing here?!" yelled Tidus.

Donald looked at Sora in disgust. _That stupid heartless kid... I hate that loser._ "I'm here to take you back. We have much more to teach you."

"No, I want to stay here and defeat Grandpa and become King." replied Tidus.

"To become King, you must learn at least 1000 spells and then..." started Donald but he was cut off by Sora.

"Leave him alone. What if he doesn't want to go." said Sora.

"This is not of your concern, boy. No let's go Tidus." said Donald.

"No."

"I said, lets go. Don't make me get your grandfather."

"Do it, then I can defeat him with this... **_Oiroke!_**

A cloud of smoke engulfs Tidus, this time transforming him into the hot, sexy, naked girl the spell was meant to create. Tidus flirted with Donald, hoping it would knock him out. When Donald was still standing, Tidus asked confusingly, "It's not working? How come?"

"What a stupid technique. Tidus, lets go, if you stay with him any longer, you're gonna catch stupid." yelled a blushing Donald.

Sora walked up toward Donald and yelled, **_Kage Bunshin._**

A giant smoke explosion appeared as around 30 to 50 Sora Nobodies were created. They all looked at Donald, ready for battle. Tidus just looked on, amazed.

Donald smiled and said, "I'm an elite keyblader, I'm not Pete..."

Sora cut him off with, **_Oiroke! Spell Combination Seal... ACTIVATE!!!! Haremu Oiroke!_**

And with that, Sora combined his Sexy Spell and his Nobody Clone Spell to create the Harem Spell. Another cloud of smoke appeared and when it disappeared, a whole bunch of hot, brown haired, naked girls were surrounding Donald. "Whoo, you're so strong" they all said.

Donald's nose exploded as he fell back on the floor. The girl Nobodies disappeared and all that was left was a male, fully clothed Sora. "I call that my Harem Spell." cried out Sora, who was laughing loudly. Tidus just stayed frozen, cursing himself for not being able to defeat his own mentor.

"How do I plan on becoming King now if I can't even beat a perv like Donald-sensei." said a sadden Tidus.

Sora walked up to Tidus and said, "Eh, just keep practicing and you can do it. Although, you're gonna have to beat me which will take you another... 100 years, hahahahaha."

Tidus got mad but then smiled, "Okay, then it's on. The first one to become King is indeed the best. I would show you my strength now, but I'm too tired."

Sora laughed and said, "Deal."

And the two of them left, each going to their separate home. As they walked through the streets, they were both glad to have made a friend... a real one at that. One who understands the other's pain.

**The Next Day at the Keyblade Academy**

We see Sora lying down at his desk. At his feet was his Keyblade, which he named the Kingdom Key. It was pretty basic compared to those of the other kids, but he didn't care... he was happy to just finally have one. As everyone was getting to their seat, a fellow classmate of Sora appeared and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The boy was the same age and height of Sora. He has a black sleeveless shirt on with white lines on that look like chalk drawings. The lines form a crude drawing of a skull of some sort. He also has a small, green vest on, over the shirt. On his legs, he wears army cargo shorts and a pair of army cargo style sneakers. He has a brown wristband on his right wrist and a small yellow 'x' medallion around his neck. His hair is blond and gelled back, yet the tips curl out in an unruly manner. He had a tired expression in his eyes as he waited Sora's responds.

"Hah, I passed Hayner. Look at my Keyblade right here." Sora picked his Keyblade and showed it to Hayner. At that moment, a young girl had walked up toward Hayner and Sora. "Excuse me... may I pass through" asked the girl.

She was a bit short and undeveloped. She has bright, red hair and dark blue eyes. She has what can be assumed to be a black sleeveless shirt under her white sleeveless top. For her bottom, she has a purple mini-skirt with a purple belt around it. She also wore white and purple sneakers with no socks on. She was waiting patiently for their responds, though Hayner was long gone. Sora looked at the girl and said in his head, _Oh my god... its Kairi. Maybe she wants to sit with me..._ Sora opened his mouth and said, "Hi, Kai..."

"Sora, get the hell out of the way, I want to sit on the other side of you." cried Kairi.

"What?" asked the confused boy as he turned around and saw who it was she wanted to sit next to. Next to Sora was a young man also, a bit taller than Sora. He has short, smooth, silver hair and bright green eyes. He wore a yellow and black sleeveless shirt and navy blue jeans. Over the jeans he wore a pair of puffer pants. He also wore a pair of blue and white sneakers. On his hands was a pair of small gloves and wristbands. He was Riku, the most popular kid in Sora's class. He was the one Kairi wanted to sit next to! _Grr... I hate this guy. Why does Kairi want to sit next to him!?_

"Oh, Riku-kun, can I sit next to you?" asked Kairi, who was basically suffocating Sora under her weight. As she was waiting for him to reply, a bunch of girls were silently cursing at Kairi for trying to get Riku. Riku was the target of every girl's affection in Sora's class.

Sora managed to get Kairi off of him and glared at Riku angrily. _What makes him so great? Why does he get all the girls?_ Sora jumps on top of Riku's desk and looks at him. The two of them are glaring at each other very closely, when Hayner accidentally bumps into Sora, causing him to lose his balance and lean toward Riku. Kairi just stood there, in shock, as the two boys were caught of guard in a kiss. (Eeewwww.) The two of them pulled apart just as fast as they were thrown together and started spitting on the floor, trying to get the taste out of their mouth.

"Sora... you idiot." was all Riku said.

"Shut up! It was an... accident." Sora looked up and saw a very angry Kairi.

"Sora... you're a pest."

After a couple of minutes Goofy walks into the room. He looks around and orders everyone to be quiet. He then notices Sora at his desk, his face badly bruised. Next to him was Kairi, whose hands were red and bloody. Not wanting to get involved with those two, he coughed a bit and said, "Okay, beginning today, you are all Keybladers of Hollow Bastion. But you are just rookies, Apprentice level 'bladers. Things are just getting started."

Goofy paused for a moment and continued. "You will be assigned to a three-man party run by an Elite Keyblader. You will do various missions for the city in these groups. You must do whatever your Elite Keyblader wants you to do for he/she is much more experienced than any of you are. Do as he or she says for all missions and you will be alright. Now, let's get started on the grouping. When I call your name, you will get up and walk to the front of the class." Goofy got started as he called out people's name for different teams. Three students per team with one Elite Keyblader as their leader. Sora prayed he would be teamed up with Kairi as she, in turn, wished to be with Riku. Riku, though, just sighed at the news... to him, teammates were just a waste of time.

Goofy was up to the seventh team when he said, "Okay... Team 7 will be made of Sora... Kairi..." At that moment, Sora yelled happily as Kairi cursed. "...and Riku. You're leader will be... Squall Leonhart." finished Goofy. Kairi then yelled happily with Sora fuming angrily.

"Goofy-sensei, why are you pairing me with this loser right here!?" yelled Sora while pointing at Riku.

"Sora...; Riku and Kairi are the top two students in this class. You're the worst. So, to balance it out, we need to put you with them." replied a calm Goofy.

"Eh..." was all Sora said as everyone laughed.

"Just don't get in my way." said Riku, nice and cool.

"What did you call me!" yelled Sora

"Give it a rest Sora!" cried Kairi as she pummeled Sora to the ground.

Goofy sighed and said in his head, _Leon__ is gonna have a hard time taking care of these three._ Goofy then broke away from his thoughts, cleared his throat and said, "Anyways, the next team, Team 8, will be made up of Seto... Selphie... and Vivi."

At that moment, three new figures got up from their seats and started to walk toward Goofy-sensei and the other grouped students. They were very diverse in both appearance and personality, that it seemed weird to pair them up. One of them was a member of a race of creatures known as Ronso. He was blue in coloring and had, what could be called fur all over his body. His face was similar to that of a lion and he had what looks like tribal clothing. He has silver hair and a long horn coming out of his head. In his right hand was his keyblade. A plain yellow and orange keyblade, it had a white handle with two horns forming the hilt. In the center was a crest with the official symbol of the Ronso, which was basically a lion. This was the infamous "Circle of Life" Keyblade that is handed down to all the male members of the Ronso clan.

From simple speculation, it seems this person was most likely the son of the legendary Ronso hero, Kimahri, who disappeared after the incident with the Kyuubi. Kimahri was a great person who would help anyone in need, whether they were a Ronso or not. But, during the attack... he simply disappeared. The official records say he was turned into a heartless and disposed of. It is a tragic and sad story, but no one talks about it for obvious reasons. Next to Seto was a big red lion-like creature. He was medium sized, reaching from his shoulder to Seto's waist. He was red in coloring and had strange marks all over his body. One of the more noticeable tattoos was that of a Roman number 'XIII' on his shoulder. The creature also had pierced ears and feathers in his hair. On his right eye was a nasty scar in the shape of an 'X'. Another important feature was his tail, whose tip was on fire. He was a Nanaki, Seto's pet who went by the name of Red.

The Ronso walked toward Goofy and said in a loud and cheerful voice, "Seto here, I'm ready for anything!" Red, next to his master yelled as well, "Woof!" showing his enthusiasm.

Tagging behind Seto were his other two teammates, Selphie and Vivi. Selphie was a very quiet and very shy girl. She has brown hair that curls upward at the tip and has bright green eyes. She wears a short, yellow dress and has yellow sandals on. In her hand was her own keyblade. It had a green handle with two flower pedals taking the form of the hilt. It had a small little bulb with a green handle coming out of it. At the tip was a metal tooth that looked more like four hollow, metal cilinders. At the end of it, it had a small chain with a red feather on it. No doubt a Phoenix Down feather.

It must have been the "Fairy Harp" Keyblade said to have been once owned by a group of people claiming to be fairies. They were a very powerful group, until the Arumashi clan defeated them and stole it away. This must be that Selphie was a member of the Arumashi Clan. If that was true, she should be very strong... but she doesn't seem so tough.

The other member, Vivi, was calm and silent. He was small, no taller than three feet. He had a blue overcoat and a big, brown magician's hat that shaded his face. No one has ever seen his face, the only feature one can make out are his glowing yellow eyes. He also wears big, puffy green-and-white pants and brown leather gloves and boots. One can also make out a huge, red belt around his stomach area. He too had a keyblade with him, but his was way different and unique than the others. First off, the blade itself looked like a piece of the branch of a tree. In fact, it looked like the trunk of a tree, with the hole in the center and everything. On the tip of the blade's "branch" was a small bee hive. What was inside could only be guessed. The keyblade's hilt looked like a strawberry with the top dipped in honey. The keyblade looked very strange and seemed to not have matched Vivi at all, except that everybody knew who Vivi was. He was a member of the Ornitier Clan, making the strange keyblade the "Sweet Memory" Keyblade which is passed down the generation in the Ornitier Clan.

The two of them finally reached the front of the classroom. Selphie, with her head looking at the floor, quietly said, "Sel...Selphie here... I'm glad...we're on teams..." Vivi on the other hand just looked at Seto and said, "..."

Goofy looked at the three individuals and said, "Okay, you guys will form Team 8, which will be lead by Tifa Lockhart." Selphie, Vivi and Seto nodded simultaneously and returned to their seats.

Goofy then looked back his sheet and continued to call out names. As Goofy was busy forming the next team, a young girl sitting next to Hayner sighed loudly as if trying to get his attention. She was wearing an orange shirt with white flowers designs on it and wore a pair of cream-colored shorts. On her feet were a pair of long orange socks and had some yellow and white sneakers on. Around her neck was a small, blue medallion and on her right wrist she wore a teal-colored pearl bracelet. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair was dark brown. It was straight and moved downward from the top, but as it went down it curved up a bit half way and the rest of the hair goes pass her shoulder in a wavy style.

By her side was her keyblade, the Divine Rose. It had a long purple blade that was covered in a vine going through the middle. It had a black handle and a silver hilt with yellow and gold designs on it. On the end of the hilt was a key chain in the form of a small rose and to serve as the "teeth" of the keyblade was a rose growing out of the vine itself. It was a blade given to her by her father, Daoi Kusobara, the city's local hippie and flower shop owner (ha ha). He forged together some of his special seeds into a normal keyblade, thus creating the Divine Rose, as he calls it.

She sighed once more, causing Hayner to finally give in to her and asked, "What's the matter, Olette?"

The young girl, whose name was obviously Olette, said with another sigh, "It's not fair that big headed fool gets to be on the same team as Riku. It's just not fair." She slammed her fist on her desk.

Hayner simply shrugged and said, "Who cares, this is all just a big waste of time. What's the point in putting us in teams and stuff, it's just such a drag..."

Olette was a bit ticked off by his attitude and was about to say something when Goofy yelled out that the formation of the tenth team would be as follow.

"Okay, Team 10 will be under Cid Highwind. The following students will be grouped together..." He looked at his paper and began to read the names of the three students. "...Olette, Hayner and... Pence." he finished as he pointed at the chubby boy in the front of the class.

He wore baggy, blue jeans and a red and white Dog Street jersey with a picture of the silhouette of a dog about to eat some bones that are floating over it. He had a pair of blue and white sneakers and around his neck was a purple bandana. His hair was spiky and was pulled up thanks to his black with white outlined headband. He had brown eyes and was currently eating one of Hallow Bastion's infamous treats, Sea Salt Ice Cream.

He looked up when his name was called and gave a goofy little smile. Olette was in shocked at who her partners were and was screaming in anger. "What!, I get them! What are you crazy!? I can't be partnered with some lazy bum and some fat as-" Before she could finish, her mouth was covered by Hayner's hand.

"What are you doing?" she muffled but he just looked at her and said calmly, "I could ask you the same thing. Don't ever, ever call Pence fat, or it'll be the last thing you ever say."

Olette pushed Hayner's hand away and said, "Whatever, but I can't believe you placed me with these two!"

"My decisions are final, so deal with it." replied Goofy, to which Olette simply pouted.

And with that, the last of the teams were made. Goofy allowed everyone to go home and told them to arrive to their respective room tomorrow morning to meet their new leader and to begin their training. Everyone bowed as they filed out the room.

Once outside, Sora approached Kairi. "Hey Kairi, I was wondering, would you go on a date with me?"

Kairi, who was too busy goggling over the other teen next to them annoyingly said, "Leave me alone Sora, like I would go on a date with someone like you." She then walked up to Riku and said shyly, "Hi R-Riku. I was wondering, wanna go watch a movie or-"

"Leave me alone. We haven't even been teammates for more than 5 minutes and you're already getting on my god-damn nerve." And with that, he walked off toward his home, awaiting the day he will become one step closer to his dream. His dream... of vengeance.

Kairi, who apparently didn't comprehend what Riku said, simply yelled a fangirl scream and said, "OMG, he's so hot." (Yes, she pronounced the letters omg.) She then skipped off toward Kusobara's Flower Shop, most likely to rub in Olette's face who she's partnered with.

Sora couldn't believe what was going on. He angrily said to himself, "I don't get it, what the hell does Kairi see in Riku? The guy's a jerk yet she's all over him like Pence in an all-you-can-eat buffet." He shook off his anger and smiled. Hey, at least now he's a keyblader, right? Soon, he will fulfill his destiny and become the King of Hollow Bastion. Then… everyone will respect him. Respect...

* * *

**And we're done. I hope you enjoyed it because it sure was long to write it. Now, this chapter is 2 Naruto manga chapters (or Naruto Anime episodes) long. The reason for this is because the 2nd chapter/episode is just with Konohamaru and all that crap that I didn't want a chapter just for that. But I needed to introduce him (as Tidus, xD) for future reason. So I simply shorten it to allow the creation of the teams to take place in the chapter as well. Next chapter will be up when I start it. School, as I said earlier, is starting soon for me. I'll try to keep an even pattern going, but we'll see. The next chapter will be based on the test Kakashi gave Team 7. **

**Well, until next time. RxR**


End file.
